This invention relates generally to imidazo-heterobicycles, which are inhibitors of trypsin-like serine protease enzymes, especially factor Xa, pharmaceutical compositions containing the same, and methods of using the same as anticoagulant agents for treatment and prevention of thromboembolic disorders.
WO94/20460 describes angiotensin II compounds of the following formula: 
wherein X can be a number of substituents and Het can be a nitrogen-containing heterobicycle. However, WO94/20460 does not suggest Factor Xa inhibition or exemplify compounds like those of the present invention.
WO96/12720 describes phosphodiesterase type IV and TNF production inhibitors of the following formula: 
wherein X can be oxygen and R2 and R3 can a number of substituents including heterocycle, heterocycloalkyl, and phenyl. However, the presently claimed compounds do not correspond to the compounds of WO96/12720. Furthermore, WO96/12720 does not suggest Factor Xa inhibition.
WO98/52948 describes inhibitors of ceramide-mediated signal transduction. One of the types of inhibitors described is of the following formula: 
wherein Y1 can be Nxe2x80x94R6, R6 can be unsubstituted aryl-alkyl or unsubstituted heterocyclic-alkyl and R1 can be a substituted aryl group. WO98/52948 does not mention factor Xa inhibition or show compounds like those of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,365,459 and 3,340,269 illustrates anti-inflammatory inhibitors of the following formula: 
wherein A is 2-3 carbon atoms, X can be 0, and R1 and R3 can be substituted or unsubstituted aromatic groups. Neither of these patents, however, exemplify compounds of the present invention.
Activated factor Xa, whose major practical role is the generation of thrombin by the limited proteolysis of prothrombin, holds a central position that links the intrinsic and extrinsic activation mechanisms in the final common pathway of blood coagulation. The generation of thrombin, the final serine protease in the pathway to generate a fibrin clot, from its precursor is amplified by formation of prothrombinase complex (factor Xa, factor V, Ca2+ and phospholipid). Since it is calculated that one molecule of factor Xa can generate 138 molecules of thrombin (Elodi, S., Varadi, K.: Optimization of conditions for the catalytic effect of the factor IXa-factor VIII Complex: Probable role of the complex in the amplification of blood coagulation. Thromb. Res. 1979, 15, 617-629), inhibition of factor Xa may be more efficient than inactivation of thrombin in interrupting the blood coagulation system.
Therefore, efficacious and specific inhibitors of factor Xa are needed as potentially valuable therapeutic agents for the treatment of thromboembolic disorders. It is thus desirable to discover new factor Xa inhibitors.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide novel imidazo-heterobicycles that are useful as factor Xa inhibitors or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the compounds of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug form thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for treating thromboembolic disorders comprising administering to a host in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the compounds of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug form thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide novel bicyclic compounds for use in therapy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the use of novel bicyclic compounds for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of a thromboembolic disorder.
These and other objects, which will become apparent during the following detailed description, have been achieved by the inventors"" discovery that the presently claimed bicyclic compounds, or pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug forms thereof, are effective factor Xa inhibitors.
[1] Thus, in an embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound of formula I: 
or a stereoisomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein;
G is a group of formula IIa or IIb: 
ring D, including the two atoms of Ring E to which it is attached, is a 5-6 membered non-aromatic ring consisting of carbon atoms, 0-1 double bonds, and from 0-2 N, and D is substituted with 0-2 R, provided that when ring D is unsubstituted, it contains at least one heteroatom;
alternatively, ring D, including the two atoms of Ring E to which it is attached, is a 5-6 membered aromatic system consisting of carbon atoms and from 0-2 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S, and D is substituted with 0-2 R, provided that when ring D is unsubstituted, it contains at least one heteroatom;
E is selected from phenyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, and pyridazinyl, and is substituted with 0-1 R;
R is selected from F, Cl, Br, I, OH, OCH3, OCH2CH3, OCH(CH3)2, OCH2CH2CH3, NH2, NH(C1-3 alkyl), N(C1-3 alkyl)2, C(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, CH2NH2, CH2NH(C1-3 alkyl), CH2N(C1-3 alkyl)2, CH2CH2NH2, CH2CH2NH(C13 alkyl), and CH2CH2N(C1-3 alkyl)2;
alternatively, the bridging portion of ring D is absent, ring E is selected from phenyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, and pyridazinyl, and ring E is substituted with Ra and Rb;
Ra is selected from F, Cl, Br, I, OH, OCH3, OCH2CH3, OCH(CH3)2, OCH2CH2CH3, CN, C(xe2x95x90NR8)NR7R9, NHC(xe2x95x90NR8)NR7R9, NR8CH(xe2x95x90NR7), C(O)NR7R8, (CR8R9)tNR7R8, SH, SCH3, SCH2CH3, SCH(CH3)2, SCH2CH2CH3, S(O)R3b, S(O)2R3a, S(O)2NR2R2a, and OCF3;
Rb is selected from H, F, Cl, Br, I, C1-4 alkyl, SR3, CO2R3, NO2, (CH2)tOR3, OCF3, CF3, C(O)NR7R8, and (CR8R9)tNR7R8;
alternatively, Ra and Rb combine to form methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy;
A is selected from:
C3-10 carbocycle substituted with 0-2 R4, and
5-10 membered heterocycle consisting of: carbon atoms and 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4;
B is selected from:
H, Y, X-Y, C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, and NR2C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, provided that Z and B are attached to different atoms on A;
X is selected from C14 alkylene, xe2x80x94CR2(CR2R2b) (CH2)txe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR1c)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(NR1cR2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(OR2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(SR2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, CR2R2aC(O), xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SCR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aSxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aS(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aS(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2S(O)2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aS(O)2NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2S(O)2NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aC(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aNR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aNR2xe2x80x94, O, xe2x80x94CR2R2aOxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94OCR2R2axe2x80x94;
Y is selected from:
CH2NR2R2a; CH2CH2NR2R2a;
C3-10 carbocycle substituted with 0-2 R4a, and,
5-10 membered heterocycle consisting of: carbon atoms and 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4a;
R1a is selected from H, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94R1b, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1b, NCH2R1c, OCH2R1c, SCH2R1c, NH(CH2)2(CH2)tR1b, O(CH2)2(CH2)tR1b, S(CH2)2(CH2)tR1b, S(O)p(CH2)rR1d, O(CH2)rR1d, NR3(CH2)rR1d, OC(O)NR3(CH2)rR1d, NR3C(O)NR3(CH2)rR1d, NR3C(O)O (CH2)rR1d, and NR3C(O) (CH2)rR1d, provided that R1a forms other than an N-halo, Nxe2x80x94N, Nxe2x80x94S, Nxe2x80x94O, or Nxe2x80x94CN bond;
R1b is selected from H, C1-3 alkyl, F, Cl, Br, I, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CHO, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOR2, NR2R2a, C(O)R2c, OC(O)R2, (CF2)rCO2R2a, S(O)pR2b, NR2(CH2)rOR2, C(xe2x95x90NR2c)NR2R2a, NR2C(O)R2b, NR2C(O)NHR2b, NR2C(O)2R2a, OC(O)NR2aR2b, C(O)NR2R2a, C(O)NR2(CH2)rOR2, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2R2b, C3-6 carbocycle substituted with 0-2 R4a, and 5-10 membered heterocycle consisting of carbon atoms and from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4a, provided that R1b forms other than an N-halo, Nxe2x80x94N, Nxe2x80x94S, Nxe2x80x94O, or Nxe2x80x94CN bond;
R1c is selected from H, CH(CH2OR2)2, C(O)R2c, C(O)NR2R2a, S(O)R2b, S(O)2R2b, and SO2NR2R2a;
R1d is selected from C3-6 carbocycle substituted with 0-2 R4a, and 5-10 membered heterocycle consisting of carbon atoms and from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4a, provided that R1d forms other than an Nxe2x80x94N, Nxe2x80x94S, or Nxe2x80x94O bond;
R2, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocycle substituted with 0-2 R4b, a C3-6 carbocyclic-CH2-residue substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocycle consisting of: carbon atoms and 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
R2a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocycle substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocycle consisting of: carbon atoms and 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
R2b, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocycle substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocycle consisting of: carbon atoms and 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
R2c, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, OH, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
alternatively, R2 and R2a, together with the atom to which they are attached, combine to form a 5 or 6 membered saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated ring substituted with 0-2 R4b and consisting of: 0-1 additional heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
R3, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, and phenyl;
R3a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, benzyl, and phenyl;
R3b, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, and phenyl;
R3c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-4 alkyl, benzyl, and phenyl;
R3d, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkyl-phenyl, and C(xe2x95x90O)R3c;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from H, xe2x95x90O, (CH2)rOR2, F, Cl, Br, I, C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2C, NR2C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, NR2C(O)NR2R2a, C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, C(xe2x95x90NS(xc2x0)2R5)NR2R2a, NHC(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, C(O)NHC(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR2SO2R5, S(O)pR5, (CF2)rCF3, NCH2R1c, OCH2R1c, SCH2R1c, N(CH2)2(CH2)tR1b, O(CH2)2(CH2)tR1b, and S(CH2)2 (CH2)tR1b;
alternatively, one R4 is a 5-6 membered aromatic heterocycle consisting of: carbon atoms and 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
R4a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, xe2x95x90O, (CH2)rOR2, (CH2)rxe2x80x94F, (CH2)rxe2x80x94Br, (CH2)rxe2x80x94Cl, Cl, Br, F, I, C1-4 alkyl, sxe2x80x94CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2c, NR2C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, (CH2)rNxe2x95x90CHOR3, C(O)NH(CH2)2NR2R2a, NR2C (O)NR2R2a, C (xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, NHC (xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, C(O)NHSO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR2SO2R5, S(O)pR5, and (CF2)rCF3;
alternatively, one R4a is phenyl substituted with 0-1 R5 or a 5-6 membered aromatic heterocycle consisting of: carbon atoms and 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-1 R5;
R4b, at each occurrence, is selected from H, xe2x95x90O, (CH2)rOR3, F, Cl, Br, I, C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR3R3a, (CH2)rC(O)R3, (CH2)rC(O)OR3c, NR3C(O)R3a, C(O)NR3R3a, NR3C(O)NR3R3a, C(xe2x95x90NR3)NR3R3a, NR3C(xe2x95x90NR3)NR3R3a, SO2NR3R3a, NR3SO2NR3R3a, NR3SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR3SO2CF3, NR3SO2-phenyl, S(O)pCF3, S(O)pxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, S(O)p-phenyl, and (CF2)rCF3;
R5, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, xe2x95x90O, (CH2)rOR3, F, Cl, Br, I, C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR3R3a, (CH2)rC(O)R3, (CH2)rC(O)OR3c, NR3C(O)R3a, C(O)NR3R3a, NR3C(O)NR3R3a, CH(xe2x95x90NOR3d), C(xe2x95x90NR3)NR3R3a, NR3C(xe2x95x90NR3)NR3R3a, SO2NR3R3a, NR3SO2NR3R3a, NR3SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR3SO2CF3, NR3SO2-phenyl, S(O)pCF3, S(O)pxe2x80x94CO1-4 alkyl, S(O)p-phenyl, (CF2)rCF3, phenyl substituted with 0-2 R6, naphthyl substituted with 0-2 R6, and benzyl substituted with 0-2 R6;
R6, at each occurrence, is selected from H, OH, (CH2)rOR2, halo, C1-4 alkyl, CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, NR2C(O)NR2R2a, C(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, NHC(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2NR2R2a, and NR2SO2C1-4 alkyl;
R7, at each occurrence, is selected from H, OH, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, (CH2)n-phenyl, C6-10 aryloxy, C6-10 aryloxycarbonyl, C6-10 arylmethylcarbonyl, C1-4 alkylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C6-10 arylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and phenyl C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl;
R8, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and (CH2)n-phenyl;
alternatively, R7 and R8 combine to form a 5 or 6 membered saturated, ring which contains from 0-1 additional heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
R9, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and (CH2)n-phenyl;
n, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, 2, and 3;
p, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, and 2;
r, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6;
s, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, and 2; and,
t, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, 2, and 3.
[2] In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound, wherein:
G is selected from the group: 
A is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4;
phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, morpholinyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiofuranyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzthiazolyl, indazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, and isoindazolyl;
B is Y or X-Y;
X is selected from C1-4 alkylene, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(NR2R2a)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aC(O), xe2x80x94C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aC(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aNR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, CR2R2aNR2xe2x80x94, O, xe2x80x94CR2R2aOxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94OCR2R2axe2x80x94;
Y is CH2NR2R2a or CH2CH2NR2R2a;
alternatively, Y is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems that are substituted with 0-2 R4a;
cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, morpholinyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiofuranyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzthiazolyl, indazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, and isoindazolyl;
alternatively, Y is selected from the following bicyclic heteroaryl ring systems: 
K is selected from O, S, NH, and N.
[3] In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound, wherein:
G is selected from the group: 
S is 0.
[4] In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound, wherein:
G is selected from: 
[5] In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound, wherein;
A is selected from phenyl, pyridyl, and pyrimidyl, and is substituted with 0-2 R4; and,
B is selected from phenyl, pyrrolidino, N-pyrrolidino-carbonyl, morpholino, N-morpholino-carbonyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, imidazolyl, and benzimidazolyl, and is substituted with 0-1 R4a;
R2, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutyl, and cyclopentyl;
R2a, at each occurrence, is H or CH3;
alternatively, R2 and R2a, together with the atom to which they are attached, combine to form pyrrolidine substituted with 0-2 R4b;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from OH, (CH2)rOR2, halo, C1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rNR2R2a, and (CF2)rCF3;
R4a is selected from C14 alkyl, CF3, (CH2)rOR2, (CH2)rNR2R2a, S(O)pR5, SO2NR2R2a, and 1-CF3-tetrazol-2-yl;
R4b, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CH3, and OH;
R5, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C16 alkyl, phenyl, and benzyl; and,
r, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, and 2.
[6] In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound, wherein;
A is selected from the group: phenyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidyl, 2-Cl-phenyl, 3-Cl-phenyl, 2-F-phenyl, 3-F-phenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 2-aminophenyl, and 2-methoxyphenyl; and,
B is selected from the group: 2-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl, 2-(methylaminosulfonyl)phenyl, 1-pyrrolidinocarbonyl, 2-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl, 2-(N,N-dimethylaminomethyl)phenyl, 2-(N-pyrrolidinylmethyl)phenyl, 1-methyl-2-imidazolyl, 2-methyl-1-imidazolyl, 2-(dimethylaminomethyl)-1-imidazolyl, 2-(N-(cyclopropylmethyl)aminomethyl)phenyl, 2-(N-(cyclobutyl)aminomethyl)phenyl, 2-(N-(cyclopentyl)aminomethyl)phenyl, and 2-(N-(3-hydroxypyrrolidinyl)methyl)phenyl.
[7] In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound selected from:
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{(2xe2x80x2-[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl-3xe2x80x94fluoro-1,1-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,11-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(4-{3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[methylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[dimethylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[4-hydroxypiperidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-ethyl-N-methylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[pyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[3(R)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[3(S)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-propyl-N-methylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[t-butylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl}-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[methylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[dimethylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[4-hydroxypiperidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-ethyl-N-methylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[pyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[3(R)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[3(S)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-propyl-N-methylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[t-butylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide; and,
3-[6,7-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
[8] In another embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound of formula III: 
or a stereoisomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein;
ring M, including M1 and M2, is a 6 or 7 membered carbocycle or 6 or 7 membered heterocycle, consisting of: carbon atoms, and 1-3 heteroatoms selected from 0, S(O)p, N, and Nxe2x80x94Z2;
provided that ring M is other than: 
ring M is substituted with 0-2 R3 and 0-2 carbonyl groups, and, comprises: 0-2 double bonds;
alternatively, M1 is C(O), M2 is N, and the remainder of ring M is S(O)2;
M3 is -A-B;
G is a group of formula IIa or IIb: 
ring D, including the two atoms of Ring E to which it is attached, is a 5-6 membered non-aromatic ring consisting of carbon atoms, 0-1 double bonds, and from 0-2 N, and D is substituted with 0-2 R, provided that when ring D is unsubstituted, it contains at least one heteroatom;
alternatively, ring D, including the two atoms of Ring E to which it is attached, is a 5-6 membered aromatic system consisting of carbon atoms and from 0-2 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S, and D is substituted with 0-2 R, provided that when ring D is unsubstituted, it contains at least one heteroatom;
E is selected from phenyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, and pyridazinyl, and is substituted with 0-1 R;
R is selected from F, Cl, Br, I, OH, OCH3, OCH2CH3, OCH(CH3)2, OCH2CH2CH3, NH2, NH(C1-3 alkyl), N(C1-3 alkyl)2, C(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, CH2NH2, CH2NH(C1-3 alkyl), CH2N(C1-3 alkyl)2, CH2CH2NH2, CH2CH2NH(C1-3 alkyl), and CH2CH2N(C1-3 alkyl)2;
alternatively, the bridging portion of ring D is absent, ring E is selected from phenyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, and pyridazinyl, and ring E is substituted with Ra and Rb;
Ra is selected from F, Cl, Br, I, OH, OCH3, OCH2CH3, OCH(CH3)2, OCH2CH2CH3, CN, C(xe2x95x90NR8)NR7R9, NHC(xe2x95x90NR8)NR7R9, NR8CH(xe2x95x90NR7) C(O)NR7R8, (CR8R9)tNR7R8, SH, SCH3, SCH2CH3, SCH(CH3)2, SCH2CH2CH3, S(O)R3b, S(O)2R3a, S(O)2NR2R2a, and OCF3;
Rb is selected from H, F, Cl, Br, I, C1-4 alkyl, SR3, CO2R3, NO2, (CH2)tOR3OCF3, CF3, C(O)NR7R8, and (CR8R9)tNR7R8;
alternatively, Ra and Rb combine to form methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy;
A is selected from:
C3-10 carbocycle substituted with 0-2 R4, and
5-10 membered heterocycle consisting of: carbon atoms and 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4;
B is selected from:
H, Y, X-Y, C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, and NR2C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, provided that Z and B are attached to different atoms on A;
X is selected from C14 alkylene, xe2x80x94CR2(CR2R2b) (CH2)txe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR1c)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(NR1cR2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(OR2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(SR2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aC(O), xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SCR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aSxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aS(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aS(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2S(O)2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aS(O)2NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2S(O)2NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aC(O)NR2xe2x80x94, CR2R2aNR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aNR2xe2x80x94, O, xe2x80x94CR2R2aOxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94OCR2R2axe2x80x94;
Y is selected from:
CH2NR2R2a; CH2CH2NR2R2a;
C3-10 carbocycle substituted with 0-2 R4a, and,
5-10 membered heterocycle consisting of: carbon atoms and 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N,
O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4a;
Z2 is selected from H, C14 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C(O)R3, and S(O)pR3c;
R1a is selected from H, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94R1b, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R1b, NCH2R1c, OCH2R1c, SCH2R1c, NH(CH2)2(CH2)tR1b, O(CH2)2(CH2)tR1b, S(CH2)2(CH2)tR1b, S(O)p(CH2)rR1d, O(CH2)rR1d, NR3(CH2)rR1d, OC(O)NR3(CH2)rR1d NR3C(O)NR3 (CH2)rR1d, NR3C(O)0(CH2)rR1d, and NR3C(O) (CH2)rR1d, provided that R1a forms other than an N-halo, Nxe2x80x94N, Nxe2x80x94S, Nxe2x80x94O, or Nxe2x80x94CN bond;
R1b is selected from H, C1-3 alkyl, F, Cl, Br, I, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CHO, (CF2)rCF3, (CH2)rOR2, NR2R2a, C(O)R2c, OC(O)R2, (CF2)rCO2R2a, S(O)pR2b, NR2(CH2)rOR2, C(xe2x95x90NR2c)NR2R2a, NR2C(O)R2b, NR2C(O)NHR2b, NR2C(O)2R2a, OC(O)NR2aR2b, C(O)NR2R2a, C(O)NR2(CH2)rOR2, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2R2b, C3-6 carbocycle substituted with 0-2 R4a, and 5-10 membered heterocycle consisting of carbon atoms and from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4a, provided that Rib forms other than an N-halo, Nxe2x80x94N, Nxe2x80x94S, Nxe2x80x94O, or Nxe2x80x94CN bond;
R1c is selected from H, CH(CH2OR2)2, C(O)R2c, C(O)NR2R2a, S(O)R2b, S(O)2R2b, and SO2NR2R2a;
R1d is selected from C3-6 carbocycle substituted with 0-2 R4a, and 5-10 membered heterocycle consisting of carbon atoms and from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4a, provided that R1d forms other than an Nxe2x80x94N, Nxe2x80x94S, or N-0 bond;
R2, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocycle substituted with 0-2 R4b, a C3-6 carbocyclic-CH2-residue substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocycle consisting of: carbon atoms and 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
R2a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocycle substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocycle consisting of: carbon atoms and 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
R2b, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocycle substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocycle consisting of: carbon atoms and 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
R2c, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, OH, C1-4 alkoxy, C16 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
alternatively, R2 and R2a, together with the atom to which they are attached, combine to form a 5 or 6 membered saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated ring substituted with 0-2 R4b and consisting of: 0-1 additional heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S; R3, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, and phenyl;
R3a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, benzyl, and phenyl;
R3b, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, and phenyl;
R3c, at each occurrence, is selected from C1-4 alkyl, benzyl, and phenyl;
R3d, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkyl-phenyl, and C(xe2x95x90O)R3c;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from H, xe2x95x90O, (CH2)rOR2, F, Cl, Br, I, C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2C, NR2C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, NR2C(O)NR2R2a, C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, C(xe2x95x90NS(O)2R5)NR2R2a, NHC(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, C(O)NHC (xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR2SO2R5, S(O)pR5, (CF2)rCF3, NCH2R1c, OCH2R1c, SCH2R1c, N(CH2)2(CH2)tR1b, O(CH2)2(CH2)tR1b, and S(CH2)2(CH2)tR1b;
alternatively, one R4 is a 5-6 membered aromatic heterocycle consisting of: carbon atoms and 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
R4a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, xe2x95x90O, (CH2)rOR2, (CH2)rxe2x80x94F, (CH2)rxe2x80x94Br, (CH2)rxe2x80x94Cl, Cl, Br, F, I, C1-4 alkyl, sxe2x80x94CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2c, NR2C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, (CH2)rNxe2x95x90CHOR3, C(O)NH(CH2)2NR2R2a, NR2C(O)NR2R2a, C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, NHC(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, C(O)NHSO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR2SO2R5, S(O)pR5, and (CF2)rCF3;
alternatively, one R4a is phenyl substituted with 0-1 R5 or a 5-6 membered aromatic heterocycle consisting of: carbon atoms and 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-1 R5;
R4b, at each occurrence, is selected from H, xe2x95x90O, (CH2)rOR3, F, Cl, Br, I, C14 alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR3R3a, (CH2)rC(O)R3, (CH2)rC(O)OR3c, NR3C(O)R3a, C(O)NR3R3a, NR3C(O)NR3R3a, C(xe2x95x90NR3)NR3R3a, NR3C(xe2x95x90NR3)NR3R3a, SO2NR3R3a, NR3SO2NR3R3a, NR3SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR3SO2CF3, NR3SO2-phenyl, S(O)pCF3, S(O)pxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, S(O)p-phenyl, and (CF2)rCF3;
R5, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, xe2x95x90O, (CH2)rOR3, F, Cl, Br, I, C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR3R3a, (CH2)rC(O)R3, (CH2)rC(O)OR3c, NR3C(O)R3a, C(O)NR3R3a, NR3C(O)NR3R3a, CH(xe2x95x90NOR3d), C(xe2x95x90NR3)NR3R3a, NR3C(xe2x95x90NR3)NR3R3a, SO2NR3R3a, NR3SO2NR3R3a, NR3SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR3SO2CF3, NR3SO2-phenyl, S(O)pCF3, S(O)pxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, S(O)p-phenyl, (CF2)rCF3, phenyl substituted with 0-2 R6, naphthyl substituted with 0-2 R6, and benzyl substituted with 0-2 R6;
R6, at each occurrence, is selected from H, OH, (CH2)rOR2, halo, C1-4 alkyl, CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR2R2a,(CH2)rC(O)R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, NR2C(O)NR2R2a, C(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, NHC(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2NR2R2a, and NR2SO2C1-4 alkyl;
R7, at each occurrence, is selected from H, OH, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, (CH2)n-phenyl, C6-10 aryloxy, C6-10 aryloxycarbonyl, C6-10 arylmethylcarbonyl, C1-4 alkylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C6-10 arylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and phenyl C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl;
R8, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and (CH2)n-phenyl;
alternatively, R7 and R8 combine to form a 5 or 6 membered saturated, ring which contains from 0-1 additional heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
R9, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, and (CH2)n-phenyl;
n, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, 2, and 3;
p, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, and 2;
r, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6;
s, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, and 2; and,
t, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, 2, and 3.
[9] In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound, wherein:
ring M is substituted with 0-2 R3 and is selected from the group: 
Z2 is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C(O)R3, and S(O)pR3c;
G is selected from the group: 
A is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4;
phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, morpholinyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiofuranyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzthiazolyl, indazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, and isoindazolyl;
B is Y or X-Y;
X is selected from C1-4 alkylene, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C (xe2x95x90NR)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(NR2R2a)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aC(O), xe2x80x94C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aC(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aNR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aNR2xe2x80x94, O, xe2x80x94CR2R2aOxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94OCR2R2axe2x80x94;
Y is CH2NR2R2a or CH2CH2NR2R2a;
alternatively, Y is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems that are substituted with 0-2 R4a;
cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, morpholinyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiofuranyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzthiazolyl, indazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, and isoindazolyl;
alternatively, Y is selected from the following bicyclic heteroaryl ring systems: 
K is selected from O, S, NH, and N.
[10] In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound, wherein:
ring M is substituted with 0-2 R3 and is selected from the group: 
G is selected from the group: 
s is 0.
[11] In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound, wherein:
ring M is substituted with 0-1 R3 and is selected from the group: 
G is selected from: 
[12] In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound, wherein;
A is selected from phenyl, pyridyl, and pyrimidyl, and is substituted with 0-2 R4; and,
B is selected from phenyl, pyrrolidino, N-pyrrolidino-carbonyl, morpholino, N-morpholino-carbonyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, imidazolyl, and benzimidazolyl, and is substituted with 0-1 R4a;
R2, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutyl, and cyclopentyl;
R2a, at each occurrence, is H or CH3;
alternatively, R2 and R2a, together with the atom to which they are attached, combine to form pyrrolidine substituted with 0-2 R4b;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from OH, (CH2)rOR2, halo, C1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rNR2R2a, and (CF2)rCF3;
R4a is selected from C14 alkyl, CF3, (CH2)rOR2, (CH2)rNR2R2a, S(O)pR5, SO2NR2R2a, and 1xe2x80x94CF3-tetrazol-2-yl;
R4b, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CH3, and OH;
R5, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, and benzyl; and,
r, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, and 2.
[13] In another embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound, wherein;
A is selected from the group: phenyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidyl, 2xe2x80x94Cl-phenyl, 3xe2x80x94Cl-phenyl, 2-F-phenyl, 3-F-phenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 2-aminophenyl, and 2-methoxyphenyl; and,
B is selected from the group: 2-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl, 2-(methylaminosulfonyl)phenyl, 1-pyrrolidinocarbonyl, 2-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl, 2-(N,N-dimethylaminomethyl) phenyl, 2-(N-pyrrolidinylmethyl)phenyl, 1-methyl-2-imidazolyl, 2-methyl-1-imidazolyl, 2-(dimethylaminomethyl)-1-imidazolyl, 2-(N-(cyclopropylmethyl)aminomethyl)phenyl, 2-(N-(cyclobutyl)aminomethyl)phenyl, 2-(N-(cyclopentyl)aminomethyl)phenyl, and 2-(N-(3-hydroxypyrrolidinyl)methyl)phenyl.
[14] In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound selected from:
7-(3-aminomethyl-phenyl)-1-(2xe2x80x2-methanesulfonyl-biphenyl-4-yl)-3-propyl-3,7-dihydro-purine-2,6 dione;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl)-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2[(methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,11-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-51-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(21-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridine;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[methylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[dimethylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[4-hydroxypiperidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-ethyl-N-methylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[pyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[3(R)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[3(S)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-propyl-N-methylamino]methyl][1,-biphenyl]xe2x80x944-yl-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[t-butylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl}-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide; 3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[methylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[dimethylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[4-hydroxypiperidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-ethyl-N-methylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[pyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6[2xe2x80x2-[[3 (R)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[3(S)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-propyl-N-methylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[t-butylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(21-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide; and,
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]pyridin-1-yl]benzamide;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
[15] In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound selected from:
1-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-1,lxe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-7-oxo-1,6-dihydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[methylamino]methyl][1,1-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[dimethylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[4-hydroxypiperidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-ethyl-N-methylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[pyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[3(R)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[3(S)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-propyl-N-methylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[t-butylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3[1,6-dihydro-6[2xe2x80x2[[methylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[dimethylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[4-hydroxypiperidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-ethyl-N-methylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[pyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[3(R)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[3(S)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-propyl-N-methylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[t-butylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[1,6-dihydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-7-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]benzamide;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
[16] In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound selected from:
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl)-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-(4-[2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl]-2-fluoro-phenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[l-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[l-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-methyl-N-propylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-{2xe2x80x2-[(N-t-butylamino)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3S)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(3R)-3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-{2xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-1-(3-aminobenzisoxazol-5xe2x80x2-yl)-8-oxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepine;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[methylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[dimethylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[4-hydroxypiperidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-ethyl-N-methylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[pyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[3(R)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[3(S)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-propyl-N-methylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[t-butylamino]methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl}-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}phenyl)-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[aminomethyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[methylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[dimethylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[4-hydroxypiperidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-ethyl-N-methylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[pyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[3(R)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[3(S)-hydroxypyrrolidin-1-yl]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[N-propyl-N-methylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[2xe2x80x2-[[t-butylamino]methyl]-3-fluoro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-{4-[3-(aminosulfonyl)-4-pyridinyl]-2-fluoro-phenyl}-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(4-{2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-[4-(2-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-2-fluoro-phenyl]-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(4-{2-[(methylamino)methyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl}-2-fluoro-phenyl)-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
3-[4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-3-fluoro-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-yl)-8-oxo-1H-imidazolo[4,5-c]azepin-1-yl]benzamide;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides novel pharmaceutical compositions, comprising: a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a novel method for treating a thromboembolic disorder, comprising: administering to a patient in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds as described above for use in therapy.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides the use of novel compounds as described above for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of a thromboembolic disorder.
The compounds herein described may have asymmetric centers. Compounds of the present invention containing an asymmetrically substituted atom may be isolated in optically active or racemic forms. It is well known in the art how to prepare optically active forms, such as by resolution of racemic forms or by synthesis from optically active starting materials. Many geometric isomers of olefins, Cxe2x95x90N double bonds, and the like can also be present in the compounds described herein, and all such stable isomers are contemplated in the present invention. Cis and trans geometric isomers of the compounds of the present invention are described and may be isolated as a mixture of isomers or as separated isomeric forms. All chiral, diastereomeric, racemic forms and all geometric isomeric forms of a structure are intended, unless the specific stereochemistry or isomeric form is specifically indicated. All processes used to prepare compounds of the present invention and intermediates made therein are considered to be part of the present invention.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means that any one or more hydrogens on the designated atom is replaced with a selection from the indicated group, provided that the designated atom""s normal valency is not exceeded, and that the substitution results in a stable compound. When a substituent is keto (i.e., xe2x95x90O), then 2 hydrogens on the atom are replaced. Keto substituents are not present on aromatic moieties.
The present invention is intended to include all isotopes of atoms occurring in the present compounds. Isotopes include those atoms having the same atomic number but different mass numbers. By way of general example and without limitation, isotopes of hydrogen include tritium and deuterium. Isotopes of carbon include C-13 and C-14.
When any variable (e.g., R6) occurs more than one time in any constituent or formula for a compound, its definition at each occurrence is independent of its definition at every other occurrence. Thus, for example, if a group is shown to be substituted with 0-2 R6, then said group may optionally be substituted with up to two R6 groups and R6 at each occurrence is selected independently from the definition of R6. Also, combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
When a bond to a substituent is shown to cross a bond connecting two atoms in a ring, then such substituent may be bonded to any atom on the ring. When a substituent is listed without indicating the atom via which such substituent is bonded to the rest of the compound of a given formula, then such substituent may be bonded via any atom in such substituent. Combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
As used herein, xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is intended to include both branched and straight-chain saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having the specified number of carbon atoms. C1-10 alkyl, is intended to include C1, C2, C3, C4, C5, C6, C7, C8, C9, and C10 alkyl groups. Examples of alkyl include, but are not limited to, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, and s-pentyl. xe2x80x9cHaloalkylxe2x80x9d is intended to include both branched and straight-chain saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having the specified number of carbon atoms, substituted with 1 or more halogen (for example xe2x80x94CvFw where v=1 to 3 and w=1 to (2v+1)). Examples of haloalkyl include, but are not limited to, trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, and pentachloroethyl. xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d represents an alkyl group as defined above with the indicated number of carbon atoms attached through an oxygen bridge. C1-10 alkoxy, is intended to include C1, C2, C3, C4, C5, C6, C7, C8, C9, and C10 alkoxy groups. Examples of alkoxy include, but are not limited to, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy, s-butoxy, t-butoxy, n-pentoxy, and s-pentoxy. xe2x80x9cCycloalkylxe2x80x9d is intended to include saturated ring groups, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, or cyclopentyl. C3-7 cycloalkyl is intended to include C3, C4, C5, C6, and C7 cycloalkyl groups. Alkenylxe2x80x9d is intended to include hydrocarbon chains of either straight or branched configuration and one or more unsaturated carbonxe2x80x94carbon bonds that may occur in any stable point along the chain, such as ethenyl and propenyl. C2-10 alkenyl is intended to include C2, C3, C4, C5, C6, C7, C8, C9, and C10 alkenyl groups. xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9d is intended to include hydrocarbon chains of either straight or branched configuration and one or more triple carbonxe2x80x94carbon bonds that may occur in any stable point along the chain, such as ethynyl and propynyl. C2-10 Alkynyl is intended to include C2, C3, C4, C5, C6, C7, C8, C9, and C10 alkynyl groups.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to fluoro, chloro, bromo, and iodo; and xe2x80x9ccounterionxe2x80x9d is used to represent a small, negatively charged species such as chloride, bromide, hydroxide, acetate, and sulfate.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ccarbocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarbocyclic residuexe2x80x9d is intended to mean any stable 3,4,5,6, or 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, or 13-membered bicyclic or tricyclic, any of which may be saturated, partially unsaturated, or aromatic. Examples of such carbocycles include, but are not limited to, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, adamantyl, cyclooctyl, [3.3.0]bicyclooctane, [4.3.0]bicyclononane, [4.4.0]bicyclodecane, [2.2.2]bicyclooctane, fluorenyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, adamantyl, and tetrahydronaphthyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclic systemxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a stable 5, 6, or 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7, 8, 9, or 10-membered bicyclic heterocyclic ring which is saturated, partially unsaturated or unsaturated (aromatic), and which consists of carbon atoms and 1, 2, 3, or 4 heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of N, NH, O and S and including any bicyclic group in which any of the above-defined heterocyclic rings is fused to a benzene ring. The nitrogen and sulfur heteroatoms may optionally be oxidized. The heterocyclic ring may be attached to its pendant group at any heteroatom or carbon atom that results in a stable structure. The heterocyclic rings described herein may be substituted on carbon or on a nitrogen atom if the resulting compound is stable. A nitrogen in the heterocycle may optionally be quaternized. It is preferred that when the total number of S and 0 atoms in the heterocycle exceeds 1, then these heteroatoms are not adjacent to one another. It is preferred that the total number of S and 0 atoms in the heterocycle is not more than 1. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caromatic heterocyclic systemxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a stable 5, 6, or 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7, 8, 9, or 10-membered bicyclic heterocyclic aromatic ring which consists of carbon atoms and 1, 2, 3, or 4 heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of N, NH, O and S. It is to be noted that total number of S and 0 atoms in the aromatic heterocycle is not more than 1.
Examples of heterocycles include, but are not limited to, acridinyl, azocinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, benzoxazolyl, benzoxazolinyl, benzthiazolyl, benztriazolyl, benztetrazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, benzimidazolinyl, carbazolyl, 4aH-carbazolyl, carbolinyl, chromanyl, chromenyl, cinnolinyl, decahydroquinolinyl, 2H,6H-1,5,2-dithiazinyl, dihydrofuro[2,3-b]tetrahydrofuran, furanyl, furazanyl, imidazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolyl, 1H-indazolyl, indolenyl, indolinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, 3H-indolyl, isatinoyl, isobenzofuranyl, isochromanyl, isoindazolyl, isoindolinyl, isoindolyl, isoquinolinyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, methylenedioxyphenyl, morpholinyl, naphthyridinyl, octahydroisoquinolinyl, oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, oxazolidinyl, oxazolyl, oxindolyl, pyrimidinyl, phenanthridinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenoxathinyl, phenoxazinyl, phthalazinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, piperidonyl, 4-piperidonyl, piperonyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, pyranyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyridooxazole, pyridoimidazole, pyridothiazole, pyridinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, 2H-pyrrolyl, pyrrolyl, quinazolinyl, quinolinyl, 4H-quinolizinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinuclidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, tetrazolyl, 6H-1,2,5-thiadiazinyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, thianthrenyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, thienothiazolyl, thienooxazolyl, thienoimidazolyl, thiophenyl, triazinyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, and xanthenyl. Also included are fused ring and spiro compounds containing, for example, the above heterocycles.
The phrase xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d is employed herein to refer to those compounds, materials, compositions, and/or dosage forms which are, within the scope of sound medical judgment, suitable for use in contact with the tissues of human beings and animals without excessive toxicity, irritation, allergic response, or other problem or complication, commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d refer to derivatives of the disclosed compounds wherein the parent compound is modified by making acid or base salts thereof. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable salts include, but are not limited to, mineral or organic acid salts of basic residues such as amines; alkali or organic salts of acidic residues such as carboxylic acids; and the like. The pharmaceutically acceptable salts include the conventional non-toxic salts or the quaternary ammonium salts of the parent compound formed, for example, from non-toxic inorganic or organic acids. For example, such conventional non-toxic salts include those derived from inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, sulfamic, phosphoric, nitric and the like; and the salts prepared from organic acids such as acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, stearic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, pamoic, maleic, hydroxymaleic, phenylacetic, glutamic, benzoic, salicylic, sulfanilic, 2-acetoxybenzoic, fumaric, toluenesulfonic, methanesulfonic, ethane disulfonic, oxalic, isethionic, and the like.
The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the present invention can be synthesized from the parent compound that contains a basic or acidic moiety by conventional chemical methods. Generally, such salts can be prepared by reacting the free acid or base forms of these compounds with a stoichiometric amount of the appropriate base or acid in water or in an organic solvent, or in a mixture of the two; generally, non-aqueous media like ether, ethyl acetate, ethanol, isopropanol, or acetonitrile are preferred. Lists of suitable salts are found in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 17th ed., Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa., 1985, p. 1418, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Since prodrugs are known to enhance numerous desirable qualities of pharmaceuticals (e.g., solubility, bioavailability, manufacturing, etc. . . . ) the compounds of the present invention may be delivered in prodrug form. Thus, the present invention is intended to cover prodrugs of the presently claimed compounds, methods of delivering the same and compositions containing the same. xe2x80x9cProdrugsxe2x80x9d are intended to include any covalently bonded carriers that release an active parent drug of the present invention in vivo when such prodrug is administered to a mammalian subject. Prodrugs the present invention are prepared by modifying functional groups present in the compound in such a way that the modifications are cleaved, either in routine manipulation or in vivo, to the parent compound. Prodrugs include compounds of the present invention wherein a hydroxy, amino, or sulfhydryl group is bonded to any group that, when the prodrug of the present invention is administered to a mammalian subject, it cleaves to form a free hydroxyl, free amino, or free sulfhydryl group, respectively. Examples of prodrugs include, but are not limited to, acetate, formate and benzoate derivatives of alcohol and amine functional groups in the compounds of the present invention. Preferred prodrugs are amidine prodrugs wherein D is C(xe2x95x90NR7)NH2 or its tautomer C(xe2x95x90NH)NHR7 and R7 is selected from OH, C1-4 alkoxy, C6-10 aryloxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C6-10 aryloxycarbonyl, C6-10 arylmethylcarbonyl, C1-4 alkylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, and C6-10 arylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl. More preferred prodrugs are where R7 is OH, methoxy, ethoxy, benzyloxycarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl, and methylcarbonyloxymethoxycarbonyl.
xe2x80x9cStable compoundxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cstable structurexe2x80x9d are meant to indicate a compound that is sufficiently robust to survive isolation to a useful degree of purity from a reaction mixture, and formulation into an efficacious therapeutic agent.
xe2x80x9cSubstitutedxe2x80x9d is intended to indicate that one or more hydrogens on the atom indicated in the expression using xe2x80x9csubstitutedxe2x80x9d is replaced with a selection from the indicated group(s), provided that the indicated atom""s normal valency is not exceeded, and that the substitution results in a stable compound. When a substituent is keto (i.e., xe2x95x90O) group, then 2 hydrogens on the atom are replaced.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d cover the treatment of a disease-state in a mammal, particularly in a human, and include: (a) preventing the disease-state from occurring in a mammal, in particular, when such mammal is predisposed to the disease-state but has not yet been diagnosed as having it; (b) inhibiting the disease-state, i.e., arresting it development; and/or (c) relieving the disease-state, i.e., causing regression of the disease state.
xe2x80x9cTherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d is intended to include an amount of a compound of the present invention or an amount of the combination of compounds claimed effective to inhibit factor Xa. The combination of compounds is preferably a synergistic combination. Synergy, as described, for example, by Chou and Talalay, Adv. Enzyme Regul. 1984, 22:27-55, occurs when the effect (in this case, inhibition of factor Xa) of the compounds when administered in combination is greater than the additive effect of the compounds when administered alone as a single agent. In general, a synergistic effect is most clearly demonstrated at sub-optimal concentrations of the compounds. Synergy can be in terms of lower cytotoxicity, increased antiviral effect, or some other beneficial effect of the combination compared with the individual components.
The compounds of the present invention can be prepared in a number of ways known to one skilled in the art of organic synthesis. The compounds of the present invention can be synthesized using the methods described below, together with synthetic methods known in the art of synthetic organic chemistry, or by variations thereon as appreciated by those skilled in the art. Preferred methods include, but are not limited to, those described below. The reactions are performed in a solvent appropriate to the reagents and materials employed and suitable for the transformations being effected. It will be understood by those skilled in the art of organic synthesis that the functionality present on the molecule should be consistent with the transformations proposed. This will sometimes require a judgment to modify the order of the synthetic steps or to select one particular process scheme over another in order to obtain a desired compound of the invention. It will also be recognized that another major consideration in the planning of any synthetic route in this field is the judicious choice of the protecting group used for protection of the reactive functional groups present in the compounds described in this invention. An authoritative account describing the many alternatives to the trained practitioner is Greene and Wuts (Protective Groups In Organic Synthesis, Wiley and Sons, 1991). All references cited herein are hereby incorporated in their entirety herein by reference.
The compounds of the present invention represented by Formula I consist of a group xe2x80x9cG-(CH2)s-xe2x80x9d and a group xe2x80x9c-A-Bxe2x80x9d attached to a [5,6]- or [5,7]-heterobicyclic core structure of varying composition. The five-membered ring is imidazole and this ring can be fused to a variety of six- or seven membered rings including but not limited to piperidinone, pyridinone, pyrimidinone, pyrimidinedione, pyranone, diazepinone, diazepinedione. The following discussion and schemes will describe methods for the syntheses of the heterobicyclic cores and attachment to the groups xe2x80x9cG-(CH2)S-xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c-A-Bxe2x80x9d.
Bicyclic compounds of the present invention in which the five membered ring is imidazole and the G-containing group is attached to a nitrogen atom and M3 is attached through a C-N linkage can be prepared as shown in WO00/39131, specifically Scheme XXI therein.
Bicyclic compounds of the present invention in which the five membered ring is imidazole and the G-containing group is attached to a nitrogen atom and M3 is attached through a Cxe2x80x94C linkage can be prepared as shown in Scheme I. 
3-Hydroxy-2-nitro-2-cyclohexen-1-one I (Krebs, E. P.; et al. Helv. Chim. Acta 1979, 62, 497-506) upon nitro reduction and acylation with acetic formic anhydride gives formamide II which is then cyclized to a 2-substituted 3,5,6,7-tetrahydro-benzimidazol-4-one III in the presence of formic acid and R1a carboxamide. Imidazole alkylation (s greater than 0) or arylation (s=0) is accomplished using standard methodology to give IV. Introduction of M3 is performed using enolate arylation conditions (Buchwald, S. L. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1997, 119, 11108-11109) to furnish V. 
Scheme II describes synthesis of VII, the 5,6-dihydro version of V, depending on whether the G-group is directly attached (s=0) to the imidazole or not (s greater than 0). For the directly attached G-group (s=0), one begins from V and bromination at C-7 followed by a base assisted elimination and isomerization of the double bond gives VI. For non-direct G-group attachment (s greater than 0) one begins from 3-bromo-6-nitro-o-anisidine. After a Pd0 catalyzed Cxe2x80x94C cross-coupling with boronic acid M3 to give IX, an alkylation of aniline IX would afford X. Imidazole ring formation could be completed using standard conditions followed by methyl ether deprotection to give VII. 
Scheme III shows the synthesis of imidazo-piperdine XIV. Beginning from chloro-nitro-imidazole X (Sarasin, J. Helv. Chim. Acta 1924, 7, 713) and through standard synthetic manipulations (Tennant, G. J. Chem Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 1999, 629-640) aldehyde XI is made. Upon nitro group reduction and condensation hydroxyl-amine XII is constructed. Alkylation of nitrogen is completed with bromide Z2-Br to arrive at XIV. 
Scheme IV demonstrates how compound XIX can be made from 2,4-dimethoxy-6-nitroaniline XV (Gengnagel, K.; et al. Eur. Pat. Appl. (1982) EP 54228 Al) through a series of steps similar to those shown in Scheme II. 
Scheme V outlines the conversion of XIII to XXI via MnO2 oxidation followed by alkylation. Alternatively, XIV could be directly oxidized to XXIV. 
Scheme VI provides for a route to imidazopyridinones such as XXIX. Following methodology similar to that outlined in Scheme III, one could start from a compound such as X to give XXV. Using reported methodology (Tennant, G. J. Chem Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 1999, 629-640) compound XXVI could be made via alkylation of XXV. Reduction and ring closure yields XXVII which could be alkylated to afford XXVIII. 
Scheme VII provides for a route to compound XXXIV, an imidazo[4,5b]azepinedione. From compound X through steps described earlier one could make XXX. Acylation and teatment with base will induce cyclization to both XXXII and XXXIII. Reduction of the alcohol and introduction of M3 is performed using enolate arylation conditions (Buchwald, S. L. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1997, 119, 11108-11109) to furnish XXXIV.
The A-B moieties can be prepared by methods known to those of skill in the art. The following publications, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe and exemplify means of preparing A-B moieties: WO97/23212, WO97/30971, WO97/38984, WO98/06694, WO98/01428, WO98/28269, WO98/28282, WO99/12903, WO98/57934, WO98/57937, WO98/57951, WO99/32454, WO99/50255, WO00/39131, WO00/38683, WO00/39102, WO01/05784, and WO00/39108.
Other features of the invention will become apparent in the course of the following descriptions of exemplary embodiments that are given for illustration of the invention and are not intended to be limiting thereof.